


And They Were Roomates

by HaveAGoodFuckingDay



Series: JonDami Week 2021 [1]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Childhood Friends, Damijon - Freeform, Day 1, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, JonDami Week 2021, JonDami Week 2021 (Super Sons), Jondami, M/M, Roommates, and they were roommates..., it had to be done, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodFuckingDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodFuckingDay
Summary: Plus,” Jon says, leaning a little bit closer, a playful glint in his eyes, “it just means that we’ll have to get to know each other a little better. It just means we’re gonna be a little closer to each other, we’ll see more of the other.”Damian huffs. “I have a very strong feeling that your level of annoyance drasticallyincreasesbased on proximity and exposure time. That is not something I’m looking forward to,” Damian sits down on the bed, across from where Jon sits in the desk chair and continues. “Plus, I’ve known you for years, Jon. We’ve been best friends for almost as long. I already know everything about you.”Jon smirks. “Not everything, Damian. Not everything.”OR; 5 times Damian and Jon platonically considered themselves roommates and the one time they moved in together romantically, sort of.~~~~~JonDami Week 2021 Day 1: Domestic |Roommates| Adopting a Pet
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: JonDami Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194536
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: Jondami Week 2021





	And They Were Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is my first work so pls be nice, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I've been writing for a while but haven't posted anything until now. I actually missed the beginning of JonDami Week, I saw it yesterday, so everything I post is going to be late.  
> Yeah, anyway, I hope you enjoy what I wrote, read at your own risk, it's not edited.  
> Oh, yeah, and I have a secret for you: I don't own any of these characters.

1\. 

The first time Damian and Jon considered themselves ‘roommates’ was when Bruce, Selenia, Clark, and Lois went on a joint ‘couples retreat’ leaving a 15-year-old Jon and a 17-year-old Damian home alone in the Manor for a week. 

Safe to say that with Dick, Jason, and Tim coming by the mansion for multiple hours every day, nothing was broken and no fires were started. Though, Damian would debate that the risk of either of those things happening drastically _increased_ with one or more of his brothers present.

Despite not being truly by themselves for the whole week, it was a week well spent, according to Jon. The two played video games and Damian worked on his art, adding a detailed sketch of Jon to his portfolio after 30 minutes of Jon arguing that it was just too good _not_ to add it. If Jon talked long enough, Damian always caved.

Even with the seemingly endless number of rooms in the mansion, especially with only the two of them, Damian and Jon both slept in Damian’s room. They may or may not have both slept in Damian’s bed, and they may or may not have temporarily snuggled together for warmth. Just for warmth. That’s it.

The last night, in particular, was memorable, for the both of them, with Damian opening up about a past childhood experience, which of course, wasn’t as normal as he had once thought, and only upset Jon. 

Jon still couldn’t wrap his head around the things, the terrible, terrible things that Damian went through before he was with Bruce. But, at the same time, the Damian that he had now, the one that he could always count on, the one that he trusted with his life, the one that he loves wouldn’t be the same Damian if he hadn’t endured what he had.

It still upset Jon though, and it never wouldn’t.

“The past is the past Jon, there is nothing we can do about it now but to enjoy the present moment we’re in,” Damian explained to Jon, patting the bed next to where Jon previously was, before he had exasperatingly gotten up to express his dislike, or more so _hatred_ , of Damian’s childhood.

“It doesn’t make it okay,” Jon huffed.

Damian sighed, he had grown up believing that everything that had happened to him was okay, and it was only until Bruce had helped him see things differently that he started to doubt his childhood. “I never said it did.”

Jon sniffed, immediately wanting to change the topic. “Damian I’m cold.”

Damian looked at him, narrowing his eyes. “You’re Kryptonian.”

“Yeah, but I’m _cold_ ,” Jon all but _whined_ , his eyes pleading for Damian to let him move closer, preferably without getting violently thrown out of the bed.

“Whatever,” Damian said, sounding uninterested, but he still raised his arm for Jon to move underneath, slightly pulling him closer when he settled. He pulled the blanket over the two of them before reaching over to turn out the lamp and moving into a more comfortable position to sleep in.

“Goodnight Damian,” Jon said, shifting slightly and closing his eyes.

“Goodnight Jon,” Damian replied, watching Jon for the next 20 minutes before finally falling asleep. He would never admit it, but he always slept better when Jon was around.

2.

The next time that Damian and Jon were living together also wasn’t very official. Damian had finished high school, leaving Jon 2 grades below him, starting junior year after summer was over. 

Damian had decided to take some courses at Met U, paired with advanced courses online, as well as working at Wayne Industries from afar. If Metropolis was considered far, which Damian didn’t think it was until his best friend was stuck there and he was in Gotham.

So, naturally, Damian moved to Metropolis, decently close to where Jon lived, but not too close. He didn’t want Bruce to get any ideas about sending Clark for check-ups.

Jon came over to Damian’s place so often that he basically lived there. He had multiple pairs of clothes there, a spare uniform, just in case, and Alfred had already gotten used to him always being around. Titus was at the mansion, which, much to Bruce’s delight, brought Damian back to the Manor more than he usually would visit.

“Honey, I’m home,” Jon called, opening the door with the spare key he had. 

“Stop that. Quit giving my neighbors ideas. Jenny and Liz from down the hall have already commented on how “cute of a couple” we make. You’ve convinced everyone in this complex that we’re dating,” Damian glared at Jon before closing his computer.

“You know you love it. And you shouldn’t have given me a key if you didn’t want me to come around all of the time,” Jon says, grabbing a soda from the refrigerator. 

“I can always take it back.”

“Go ahead, I have several copies. I’m never gonna leave you alone.”

Damian rolls his eyes before getting himself a water.

“Anyways, I wanted to know if you’re chill with me spending the next 2 nights here. I’ve got clothes in my bag, but it’s not like I don’t already have enough here already. Mom and dad are going on some trip for work and they’d rather me stay with you if you’re not busy than home alone.”

“No, Kent, I don’t mind. But tell Clark that he should pay me if he wants to volunteer me as your babysitter.”

Jon rolls his eyes. “Again Damian, you’re not fooling anybody. I know you love me.”

“That is very debatable” Damian scoffs, gently dropping Alfred the cat into his lap from where he now sits on the couch.

“Sure, wanna go for patrol tonight.”

“I would love to, but I have an essay to write. You’ll never guess what the professor did. He put a _maximum_ limit on my paper. I personally think it’s because he’s too lazy to read the full length of the papers I turned in, I told him that too, but he denied it.”

Jon smiled. “Oh the horror, being able to write less and still get credit. Man, college must be really hard.”

“Don’t get cocky on me Kent, you’ll be here in 2 years.”

“I know, and I can’t wait,” Jon plopped down right next to Damian, earning a glare from the older boy when it caused Alfred to leave Damian’s lap.

3.

For the first time, Damian and Jon could actually say that they were roommates. Damian had decided to go to Metropolis University full time, though he would never fully admit that Jon was the contributing, and probably only, factor in the decision.

He’d been building up his new portfolio for a year and had taken a couple of weeks off from working at Wayne Enterprises to focus on an upcoming display of his work at a lower-level exhibit nearby for a credit towards Art school. It wasn’t much, but at the same time, it was a lot.

Jon had also decided to go to Met U, though there was no surprise there, that had pretty much always been the plan. He decided to go into Journalism like his parents but is taking classes in all different subjects to see if anything else interests him.

Now that the two of them were actually roommates, full-time, things were a bit different, but at the same time, nothing had changed. 

They still bickered like an old married couple, to the point where, again, the people around them thought they were dating. They still argued about the most trivial of things, like Jon accidentally moving the leftover Chinese takeout from the middle shielf to the top shelf, messing up the organizational system that Damian had so carefully put in place. They still trusted each other with their life, mainly when dealing with Super Sons work, which admittingly, wasn’t getting done as much. Now, they just took turns making breakfast for each other as well. Though, if we were being honest, Damian cooked most of the time.

Jon had wanted the “true college experience” so he opted for on-campus dorm rooms and Damian was too in love to say no. 

So, the two of them moved into the dorms, a downgrade for Damian, and also Jon.

“Jon, there isn’t physically enough space here for my stuff, and I’m a minimalist, I barely brought anything,” Damian complains, shoving another box under his bed due to lack of storage.

“I am starting to realize dorms aren’t as amazing as I had imagined, but it’s too late to do anything about it now.”

“Actually-”

“Hush. I said it’s too late. We might not have as much room as before, but I said I wanted the college experience and that still stands. Plus,” Jon says, leaning a little bit closer, a playful glint in his eyes, “it just means that we’ll have to get to know each other a little better. It just means we’re gonna be a little closer to each other, we’ll see more of the other.”

Damian huffs. “I have a very strong feeling that your level of annoyance _drastically_ increases based on proximity and exposure time. That is not something I’m looking forward to,” Damian sits down on the bed, across from where Jon sits in the desk chair and continues. “Plus, I’ve known you for years, Jon. We’ve been best friends for almost as long. I already know everything about you.”

Jon smirks. “Not everything, Damian. Not everything.”

4.

Damian and Jon were finally official roommates, again. They wanted a change from the dorms, unsurprisingly. As soon as the semester was over, the two packed up their stuff and left. 

Damian had offered to pay for a place anywhere, using Bruce’s money, but Jon refused, saying that he wanted somewhere where they could split the rent. Again, Damian was too in love to disagree, so here they were, in a space that was only slightly larger than the dorms.

Damian had now grown accustomed to having little space for more than what was necessary, and Jon had never cared. Jon simply threw his stuff all over the place. His room was an absolute mess, and Damian had finally learned to live with that. But, he drew the line at the shared living space being cluttered. 

“Jon! I’ve told you a million times. Quite leaving your junk all over the place! I can’t even walk into the room without stepping on something of yours.”

“Geez Damian, you sound like my mom.”

Damian huffed. “Thanks because Lois actually has some sense. Who wants to live like this. There’s stuff everywhere. I understand that you wanted to be able to pay half of the rent, but Jon, we’re gonna need a bigger place unless you adjust your organizational system, or better yet, start one.”

“We don’t need to get a bigger place. I like it here. It’s our first apartment. It’s _sentimental_. Just like the stuff I have. I can tell you the story behind everything that I have in my room. It has emotional value to me. I can’t get rid of it. It’s all important to me and you calling it _clutter_ is hurting my feelings.”

Damian walked into Jon’s room, Jon hurriedly following him. Damian looks at the room for all of two seconds before walking over to the desk and picking something up. Looking at it, he sees that it’s a plastic box.

“Jon, what is this?”

Jon’s cheeks redden.

“It’s all of our hospital bands from every time one of us has landed there since our partnership.”

Damian opens the box, looking at the bands. He frowns slightly, looking up at Jon. “Jon, this one is from when I fractured my arm and broke my leg. The Batcave medbay was unavailable and I was forced to go to the hospital. I remember because it had taken a while to convince the nurse that I had fallen down the stairs before she reported Bruce to Child Protective Services. I know for a _fact_ that I threw this wristband away when I was released. Did you dig this out from the _trash_?”

Jon’s face got much, much redder than before. He sheepishly shrugged and looked over to his nightstand, and then down at the ground. Anywhere but Damian’s piercing green eyes.

“It’s no big deal. I had already started the tradition, I wasn’t going to give it up.,” Jon finally gained enough courage to look at Damian. “I’ll have you know, I had to go through a bunch of discarded jello cups and used tissues. I showered 3 times to get rid of the gross feeling.”

Damian’s eyes softened slightly. “What could you ever need these for? They are a waste of space.”

Jon grinned. “I told you, these things are important to me. They all have value. These are things that we can never get back when they’re gone.,” Jon steps forward, grabbing the box back from Damian.

Damian sighs. “Whatever, we’re going to declutter your room tomorrow. No arguing.”

5.

Alas, Damian and Jon had moved again. Even after the _week_ that they had spent in Jon's room, barely getting rid of anything, but at least sorting it efficiently, the place was too small. 

Damian needed more and more space for his art, and Jon had finally grown a dislike for the size of their apartment, and they decided it was best to move again. 

Though, only slightly unsurprisingly, Jon held a ceremony that day their last day there, going over some of their best memories there. 

“Ooh, and that spot over there,” Jon points to the small dent in the doorframe, “is from when I flew into the apartment a _little_ too fast and couldn’t stop in time.”

Damian rolls his eyes. “I hope that isn’t going to be a problem. I already had to pay for the hole you left in the wall.”

“That’s another great memory! Man, I’m really gonna miss this place Dami. I can’t believe we’re actually leaving it.,” Jon _whined_.

“Jon, we’ve had this conversation 10 times. Literally 10 times, maybe 11. We agreed that it was better for both of us if we moved to a larger place. You said you were done changing your mind. Why do you look like you’re going to burst into tears?”

“I really, really don’t want to leave,” Jon sniffed, his eyes growing watery.

Damian watched him carefully, a strong look of _something_ in his eyes. Damian let out a small sigh, and because _again_ , Damian loved Jon too much, he said, “If you are seriously reconsidering the move, I can inform father and cancel the movers. It’s okay if you want to stay, I promise I won’t be mad, only slightly annoyed. I can rent a space for my work, because I wasn’t exaggerating when I said there wasn’t any space left for my art.”

Jon looked up at Damian, the tears yet to spill over the edge, but getting close. “You’d really do that for me. I know that you don't like it here. You would willingly stay here for me.”

“Yes, Kent, I would.”

Jon sniffs and wipes his nose. “I don’t think you know how much that means to me.” Jon steps forward, hugging Damian.

Damian stiffens slightly, then relaxes and hugs Jon back. “Don’t make me reconsider.”

Jon pulls back, wiping his eyes. “Don’t worry, that won’t be a problem. And while I am overjoyed to know that we could stay here, I realize that it’s not the place that makes a home, it’s the people. And you Damian, are home, so as long as we’re moving together, I’ll be okay.”

“We’re moving together.”

“Then,” Jon sighs, looking around one last time, “I’m ready to leave.”

Damian bought a nicer apartment, using money he had gained from working at the family company, and Jon was too in love with the view to even complain about not being able to pay a fair portion of the rent.

“What are you smiling at?” Damian asks, referring to the blissful look on Jon’s face as he stares out the large window.

“I can’t believe the view. It’s amazing. Gorgeous. Hey, Dami, could you draw me a picture of this landscape? I know you hate requests, but I want to have a little piece of this forever.”

“Jon, you can fly. And we’re in the center of Metropolis, all it is is city. It’s buildings and cars, I don’t get what you find so exciting.”

“I don’t quite know either,” Jon answers, eyes gleaming.

Damian smiles, watching Jon, unbeknownst to the younger boy. “Yes, Jon, I’ll draw something for you.”

And Damian was technically telling the truth. He didn’t know why Jon liked it so much, but he knew that he did, and that was all that mattered when it came to the things that Damian did.

+1

Jon walks into the kitchen, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a loud yawn. It was Saturday, and neither of them had classes, so, as usual, Damian was making breakfast.

“What’s for breakfast today?” Jon asked, sliding into the seat at the island.

“What I usually make, vegan bacon, scrambled eggs, and waffles.” 

Jon yawns again, leaning back, “Sounds good to me. Your cooking is 10 times better than mine. Plus, it’s always a bonus to be able to sit back and watch you cook. It’s so much fun to bother you,” Jon gets up, grabbing a glass and the carton of orange juice from the fridge. He poked Damian in the side on his way back to his seat.

Damian shot him a glare from over his shoulder, flicking a piece of egg at him. “I don’t have to feed you. I do it _willingly_. God knows why.”

“Damian, my _dearest_ , we’ve been over this before. It’s common knowledge that you love me too much to let me starve to death.”

Damian turns to Jon for the sole purpose of making his eye roll visible, though Jon would have assumed without seeing it. “Once again, that is _highly_ debatable”

Damian turns back around, grabbing two plates from the cabinet, silently plating the food, and taking both plates over to the island. He places the first plate in front of the empty chair next to Jon, and the other plate in front of Jon, reaching over his shoulder.

Jon looks and turns his body sideways to face Damian before Damian pulls his arm back, leaving them with little space between them. 

“One of these days,” Jon starts, leaning in closer, “I’m going to get you to admit that you love me. Even if it takes the rest of my life.”

Damian stares into Jon’s eyes and before Jon can even blink, Damian’s lips are pressed up against his. 

Jon is frozen for a moment before leaning in, wrapping an arm behind Damian's neck to pull him closer.

Damian pulls back slightly, clearly starting to second-guess himself, but Jon leaned forward, pulling him back into the kiss before Damian could protest. 

When Jon finally pulls back, just enough to catch his breath, barely putting any space between the two of them, Damian lets out a content sign.

“Not the rest of your life,” Damian smiles, the love that he’s held for Jon for _years_ still shining in his eyes, is _finally_ clear to Jon.

Damian leans in for a short, chaste kiss, before ducking under Jon’s arm to get them silverware.

Jon thanks Damian when he hands him a fork.

“So,” Jon starts, looking at Damian, “we _are_ dating now, right?”

Damian laughs, taking a bite of his vegan bacon. 

“I mean, that was to be assumed, unless you don’t want to.” Damian looks at Jon, leaning his head on his arm, turning his body to face the blue-eyed boy next to him.

“Are you kidding?” Jon asks, leaning towards Damian, letting their lips brush. “I’ve been waiting for you to do something for a while.” Damian closes the gap, leaning slightly into Jon.

Damian reluctantly pulls away, his eyes staying closed for a little bit afterward. “So it is final. We’re dating. Now eat the food I made for you before it gets cold.”

Jon lets out a small hum on content. “So, Damian, what _do_ couples do?”

“I’m not quite sure. But I wouldn’t think it’d be that hard. It’s like what we normally do but with kissing. I believe the normal progression is to date, move in together when you’re ready, propose, get married, possibly have kids, though, I could be wrong.”

Jon laughs. “Well, I think it’s safe to say that we’re ready to move in together, what about you?”

“I’d say so too, we could move into a new apartment if you’d like to signify it.”

Jon turns towards the large window longingly, looking out at the view that he’d, as promised, never truly gotten over. “I think I’m perfectly fine staying right here.”

Jon leaned forward again, ignoring Damian’s comment about the food going cold.

“I can live with that,” Damian whispered, returning the kiss. “I can _definitely_ live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, so that's it babes. Tell me what you think. I'm gonna try to finish all of the prompts within a day or two of each other, but I'm busy with school. Hopefully, with Spring Break, I can work more on them.  
> Anyway, have a great day guys, I hope you like my first posted work! Feel free to leave a Kudos. ;)  
> PS. For this fic, I'm making Damian an ovo-vegitarian/a vegan that eats eggs because it's a natural process and doesn't harm the animal. (I'm really only doing this bc I said he was making eggs and I don't want to rewrite it.)


End file.
